


My Grease Monkeys

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [46]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Background Chaleigh, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh and Keegan fix Chuck's car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Grease Monkeys

**Author's Note:**

> I slept all day Wednesday and so I was up at 9:30 AM Thursday (today) and couldn't go back to sleep because I work tonight. I opened up word by accident (meant to open my file folder) and before I knew it I had this story running through my head. 
> 
> This is inspired from my past when I would help my dad fix our cars, I wanted to be a mechanic. That definitely changed thanks to my peers and stupid gender norms, but it's for the best. I know jackshit about cars. 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

It was a Saturday and Raleigh was in the garage fixing Chuck’s car. Chuck and Keegan were sleeping, but Raleigh was wide awake. He wanted to fix Chuck’s car as soon as possible. Raleigh was currently carpooling with the Kaidonovskys to work so that Chuck had a vehicle to get to school and take Keegan to and from school.

It was an easy fix. Raleigh had learned basic car care and maintenance from Yancy. When they were pilots, they’d been involved with fixing Gipsy. He felt like he knew what he was doing.

“Whatcha doing, Daddy?” A young voice spoke above the quiet radio that was playing in the garage. 

Raleigh turned his head to see Keegan standing in the doorway, dressed in day clothes. 

“I’m fixing Papa’s car, sweetheart.” Raleigh replied with a smile. 

“Papa’s still asleep.” Keegan said and Raleigh moved towards the bench behind him, grabbing a rag and wiping his hands and arms off. 

“He’s had a pretty exhausting week. I’m not surprised lazy-bones is still sleeping.” Raleigh said in a teasing voice near the end. Keegan giggled and nodded. 

“Can I help?” Keegan asked as she walked towards Raleigh in the garage. 

“Sure.” Raleigh said as he faced the car again. 

Keegan snagged a stool and pushed it towards the car, putting it next to Raleigh. She climbed onto it and looked into the engine area.

Raleigh went back to work, having Keegan hand him tools as he needed them. 

“This part goes right in here.” Raleigh said, pointing the place where the new part would go.

“Okay, that should fix it. Let’s test it.” Raleigh said a moment later once he’d finished inserting the part into its place.

He went to the driver’s side of the car, put the key in and moved the seat forward.

“I want you to push on this pedal when I tell you to, okay?” Raleigh instructed as he motioned for Keegan to sit in the driver’s seat and pointed to the two pedals, explaining what each did. 

Keegan nodded her head and Raleigh made his way back to his spot, looking under the hood.

“Okay, push it and hold it down, count to ten and then move your foot off of it.” Raleigh instructed his daughter. 

Keegan did as she was told and Raleigh smiled triumphantly. 

“Did I do it right?” Keegan asked, sticking her head out of the car.

“You sure did. It’s fixed.” Raleigh said, smiling widely at his daughter who cheered.

Once Raleigh and Keegan had put Raleigh’s tools away, they made their way inside the house.

“Well if it isn’t my two favorite grease monkeys.” Chuck said with a whistle. 

Raleigh and Keegan looked towards the kitchen where Chuck was making pancakes, despite it being an hour until noon. He pushed off the counter, pulled out his phone and motioned for the two to move in close to each other so he could take a picture.

“We fixed your car!” Keegan exclaimed proudly once she and Raleigh were done posing for Chuck.

“Thank you both.” Chuck replied.

“Keegan, why don’t you go get cleaned up. I’m making pancakes.” Chuck said and Keegan nodded before running towards the bathroom. 

“As for you, you ought to come here and give me a kiss.” Chuck said to his husband with a wide grin. 

Raleigh complied, making his way towards his husband, getting a kiss from the Australian. 

“Thank you for fixing my car.” Chuck said again.

“You’re welcome.” Raleigh replied and gave Chuck another kiss.

“Go get cleaned up, I’ll thank you properly later tonight when Keegan’s spending the night at my father’s.” Chuck purred and gave Raleigh once last kiss. 

Chuck lightly smacked Raleigh on the butt as he made his way out of the kitchen, the American jaeger pilot laughing as he exited the kitchen and headed towards the room he shared with Chuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! 
> 
> I'm in the process of writing two more right now. I hope to continue working on them tonight on my off hours at work. One of them I was hoping would be up by Valentine's Day but that obviously didn't work out. I'm still having troubles at work but it's getting better. 
> 
> Shout out to my dad for my grease monkey partner and for always supporting me. He was one of the only people to tell me I could be whatever I wanted. 
> 
> As always, thank you for all the support!


End file.
